1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with furniture cabinets in the nature of home entertainment centers which are intended particularly to receive television sets of varying types and sizes whereby to enclose the sets within the furniture cabinet in order to present an overall aesthetically pleasing appearance and to hide certain functional components of the television set but yet display the viewing screen.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a cabinet for receiving, in addition to direct view television sets, the newer and larger projection televisions and to accommodate sets of both types notwithstanding the fact that the same have varying widths and heights when furnished by the manufacturer.
The invention particularly relates to cabinet structure for receiving a television set which has a fixed height and width, the structure including a pair of opposed, spaced apart towers which define a television set receiving area therebetween, there being adjustable means in the form of shelves, light bars and face plates and spanning the area between the towers whereby to support the television set within the area in an aesthetically pleasing fashion and in such a manner that all of the television set except the viewing screen thereof is covered by the cabinet work.
The adjustable means each have relatively shiftable portions whereby they may be readily adjusted by the user of the cabinet to span the distance between the towers, which is normally essentially the same as the width of the television set to be placed in the area, the adjustment of the shiftable portions determining the overall length of the means and ensuring that the cabinet structure will snugly enclose the television set in the most desirable fashion. Likewise, the adjustable means may be positioned within the area between the towers to appropriately accommodate television sets having various heights and to enclose a set of a given height in such a manner that it is pleasantly presented in aesthetically pleasing surroundings furnished by the cabinet structure.